Blood Will Tell
by Jade Mouse
Summary: The red of the Uchiha Clan's eyes vividly showed each member's potential, their power. Shocked at finding himself heartbroken, a certain Avenger may find himself lacking what he relied on for so long. NaruSasu.
1. The Strenght of Fear

** Blood Will Tell **

By Jade Mouse

PG-13up, but Not NC-17

Pairings: NaruSasu (XD), NaruSaku (I hate it, personally, but it's needed for the sake of the story, sorry NaruSaku fans, not the story for you), SakuLee (Which I actually like! -), MAYBE KakaIru? Others also

Warnings: Violence, mentioned sex scene, language, parrel and woe(aka ANGST)

Also, yaoi haters...just...leave...You have been warned that this is a shonen ai, yaoi, boy/boy, GAY fic. I dont want any complaining, okee? -

Chapter One

**Blood will tell, but often it tells too much. -Don Marquis**

It split through the air like kunai, singing a song of swift death. Pale hands clawed at ebony hair, nails raking at the ears and eyes. The prodigy boy screamed until his voice cracked and burned it's way up his throat. Vaguely, in the back of his mind he could feel reassuring hands desperately clutching his hand and rubbing his back. Through his skin, the heat and thrill of a battle he was missing pumped into his veins in mockery. You are nothing. One jutsu and your down, it said into his ear.

"No…" Sakura heard her teammate mutter, before a cry of pain issued past his lips and sent chills down her spine. Sasuke, the Uchiha survivor, crouched on his hands and knees in front of her, clawing at the dry land with his bloody fingernails. Behind his clenched eyelids, the Sharingan eyes spun wildly, out of control.

"Bastard! I've had enough! Undo the jutsu, now!" Naruto, their other teammate, screamed, shaking the ninja in front of him by the collar. Inside his mind, the seemingly simple minded blonde boy was overloaded with concern for his best friend. Each scream shook him to the core. Even when the cursed seal shattered, the Uchiha remained frosty, holding back his pain as much as he could. But now, he didn't even seem aware of the sobs that made his way past his lips. "What the hell did you do to Sasuke?" The fox boy drew back his fist threateningly.

"It's a simple jutsu, once you realize the trick." The missing Nin stated in a singsong voice and grinned at him in a psychotic fashion, tapping the side of her head with her unbroken hand. Naruto cursed loudly; this girl was nothing before she pulled out this attack. She was getting the crap beaten out of her, and then all of the sudden she held out a hand and behind Naruto, Sasuke had collapsed. "But I'm not telling you!" The ninja drawled like a drunk, rolling her brown eyes to the sky and pouting.

"Let him go, now." Naruto stated, cool and calm. It was as if he was mimicking Sasuke, trying to copy the fear that the black haired boy set into everyone. The girl only looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time, then held out her hand, grinning.

"I'm Colt, how about you?"

"Arg!" Naruto threw the girl aside, seeing her uselessness instantly. Immediately, he was at Sasuke's side, griping the hand that was bloodying itself against the ground. In between his teammates, the black-eyed boy dipped his head into the ground in replacement of his fingers. The shining forehead protector was ground into the dirt as the Uchiha fought what ever was spinning through his head. "Sasuke!" Naruto called, his hold intensifying. "Calm down, bastard! Sasuke!"

"He has such an interesting mind." Naruto threw his head up to find the girl standing again. This time, however, there was a chill running in an aura over her body. She lifted up her head slightly so long bangs that matched her eyes shifted, revealing a mask of carelessness. It was so much like…Sasuke's.

"What?" Sakura spoke up, shifting closer to the shaking body next to her. No matter what, she would protect her love interest; she would die before he did.

Colt calmly twirled her hair around a finger. "Such sad memories, very vivid as well. He dreams in red and agony-"

"Shut up!" A pain in the side of her face, then the impact of the ground after a flash of orange told her that the blonde one had attacked. Her cheek was pressed into the ground, a single, stunning caramel eye looking up at him indifferently. Her shoulders drew up, elbows lifting and knuckles running on the floor until they reached the proper leverage points on either side of her upper chest. Her brown veil of hair cascaded over her shoulders like uneven waterfalls, drawing over her porcelain features and shading them from view.

She drew herself up, tucking her knees under herself with her palms still firmly set to the floor. The stunned silence rang with the sounds of her clothing rustling together, as she finally peeked between two think locks. A hand rose and touched her cheek with almost amused interest, the red mark rising from the lip like a crack in her new mask. (1)

"Naruto-kun." The boy shivered, he had never told her his name, had he? "He thinks fondly of you, even if you are rivals…what's this? He even has some sort of respect for you and-"

"Are you deaf, woman?" Naruto screamed, his fists at his sides and eyes clenched shut in anger. Colt paused and cocked her head, interest filling her gaze. "I said shut up! Leave Sasuke alone!" Before he could continue, Sakura's shocked calling of the boy's name caused him to dash back over to his previous position. As his attention was diverted, the odd ninja held one hand in front of her, grinning in a frosty manner.

"Release." Was all she muttered, and then she vanished.

Across the clearing, Sasuke's head snapped back, Sharingan eyes wide and open. Spine rigid for a few seconds, the blue and white clad body trembled before limply falling into Naruto's arms. The kitsune stared at the spot their opponent had been, before instantly laying the prone figure on the ground as gently as possible. This whole situation is fucked up, he thought to himself, C-rank mission my ass.

The conscious members of Team 7 shivered, while their third member's wide, blood red eyes stared at them hauntingly. The commas of the Sharingon spun at high speeds before they began to slow, until crimson faded into black. Eyelids drooped with fatigue, Sasuke looked up at two worried faces, blinking slowly. No recagnition appeared in the glazed midnight irises, not even as the lids slid down, tossing their owner into a dreamless sleep.

TBC

Mouse's Notes: Any of you confussled yet? - Goman nasai! bow first fanfic...ever, really. I went through a lot of revising for this, so i hope it's good enough! Wondering WTF is up w/ Sasuke? You'll find out...In the next chapter!!! BWAHAHAHA....right...yeah...reveiws are greatly appreciated!

**Jade Mouse**


	2. Visions of the Victim

**Blood Will Tell **

By Jade Mouse

PG-13 and up, but Not NC-17

Pairings: NaruSasu (XD), NaruSaku (I hate it, personally, but it's needed for the sake of the story, sorry NaruSaku fans, not the story for you), SakuLee (Which I actually like! -), MAYBE KakaIru? Others also

Warnings: Violence, mentioned sex scene, language, peril and woe (aka ANGST)

Also, yaoi haters...just...leave...You have been warned that this is a shonen ai, yaoi, boy/boy, GAY fic. I don't want any complaining, okee?

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed! It made my day!**

bhodili: Hopefully this chapter will explain a bit what happened to him for you!

pochacco5: Thank you! Here's the next chapter you wanted!

Tsugath: Love your name, btw. Here's the next chapter you ordered!

YaoiloverS: I really appreciate your review, it gave me a lot to think about when I wrote the next chapter. BTW, the NaruSaku will be VERY slight…..shivers Ewwww…..Oh, and I did change it so everyone can review, thanks for updating me on that! I don't think it'll get too violent, least it's not planned to. But I may take you up on the R idea, just in case….

Eyes0nne19: Sankyouuuuu!

I had to delete and re upload this chapter 3 times! the spacing was wrong, stuff was bolded, and you couldn't tell where the scene ended!! So, here's the deal: 

"stuff" is talking

'stuff' is thinking

. . . . is a scene change

Chapter Two

"Genocide, la de da de da, an ocean of blood! Let's begin the killing time!" A figure appeared in a small gust of wind, hands raised above her head, spinning gracefully over dead leaved and wet moss. Tired of the silence, she began her song again: "Total slaughter, total slaughter…"

"Colt!"

The girl looked up through her hair in time to see her boss walking towards her. A grin spread across her features, and she waved like it had been forever since they'd seen one another. "Ta-sama!" Was cried repeatedly until she was a few steps away from him. Then, as was proper, she bent at the waist in greeting of one of higher rank.

"That's Tashi-sama." The blonde man snorted, but his eyes were soft. Slowly, as if hesitant and unsure, he reached out and ruffled her hair. He almost grinned as she squealed in delight. "Did you do as you were told?"

"Ai sir! Information collected and stored," She tapped her head, winking. "Right up here, sir!" Colt saluted, before forgetting formalities entirely and tackling the man a good foot or two taller then herself. "Colt had such fun!" She cried, rubbing her face into his long black cloak. "I want to fight them again!"

"From the looks of things, they did more of the fighting then you did." Tashi said, gingerly taking her right hand in his own two. The fragile bone was snapped clean in half, the fingers twitching every so often. The girl stared at her own hand as if nothing was wrong, looking up at him innocently after a moment.

"Colt feel nothing."

Tashi grew solemn as he sat her down and began to wrap the injury. "I know."

If you could call the part of his mind he was residing in at the moment any word in the world, it would be….chaotic.

It was like trying to watch movie screens as they spun around you with changing levels of speed. Feet nailed to the ground, turning as much as he could, he could only realized one thing:

He, Uchiha Sasuke, was confused as all hell.

Darkness was everywhere, yet the train of his eye wasn't on the small cuts of black in the far corners, it wasn't black that caught his attention.

Images stood out for a second, before vanishing. As soon as he was about to comprehend on scene, another would take it's place, blurry and out of focus. They came in forms of movie film, each frame taking on a new picture, a new script. What if situations he'd shivered in fear over at night were on repeat, and new terrible ideas came into view. It was like his minds was switched onto the worst possible angst channel.

There were pictures from his past. Movie clips of his brother's last words to him echoing like a broken record. His mother's happy smile, then the blank gaze of the eyes that were so much like his own as she lay dead in front of him. That mouth that once turned up in a grin that he himself never showed anymore was now covered in drying blood. The stern face of his father, someone he always tried to prove himself to, the man that feared nothing. As a child, safely tucked away in bed, no fear would enter his mind. His father was the most strongest man alive, that's how he saw it. But that corpse's face held so much shock and fear when he saw it.

There were images he'd just witnessed recently. The hours before the mission, where his two teammates laughed with one another, as he sat by, watching. The pink haired girl that fawned over him, acting all doe eyed and such, Sakura. She was strong, despite what he said or what she let on. Her will would be her biggest weapon. She was so much like a little sister to him, he watched over her, hoped for the best for her.

The blonde that was his rival, his best friend, someone he could always count on; Naruto. He was always pushing Sasuke to be his best, always grinning that annoying smile and yelling insults. Yet no matter what they called one another, they would dive in front of death to save the other. That numb smile that had pulled at his lips when he blocked Haku's needles from reaching the fox hadn't been because of crazed sadness. He had been so happy to hear the blonde's voice, unharmed by the blow he himself had taken, that the goals in his life didn't come to his mind until he was laying in the arms of Naruto. It was, in his opinion, the perfect deathbed.

And there were images he'd never scene before at all, twisted pictures of the two people that opened his heart, his teacher, and the rest of the ninja's he dared to let near to him laying on the dead streets of Leaf, their eyes wide and accusing. He shivered, his feet finally free as he took a step away, then another. His whole body shook with fear.

"Look what you've done," they moaned.

"No…" He muttered, before stumbling backwards, letting out a painful scream of loss. His hands clawed at his hair, and the sting in his throat was ignored until his voice hitched and cracked in mid scream.

A burning ache in the back of his head caused him to double over, but the visions fallowed him, showing up every time he blinked, everywhere he looked. Remorse filled him, his cheeks grew wet with sweat and something that stung his eyes and made his chest hurt.

Footsteps.

Sasuke looked up, tears he refused to recognize streaming down his face. He couldn't cry, he was an avenger, an iced over heart. Therefore, he wasn't crying, despite the unacknowledged dampness on his face.

It was only a silouette. 'A woman, from the curves of her hips, or a hermaphrodite' He thought to himself in what could have been called humor. That was, if the situation was different.

Finally, she walked into view, and Sasuke recognized her as the same woman they'd been fighting before he found himself here. Her wrist still hung limply at her side. She stood defiant and yet calm, staring him down with businesslike eyes. Each clink of her sandals as she walked caused him to flinch. She paused again, standing right in front of him, before she kneeled. 'When did I get on the ground?' He thought to himself dully.

"Hello, Sharingon Uchiha Sasuke." She said, glairing at him coldly. "I am Colt. I have been ordered to find your weakness." They had a staring contest for a moment, before she grinned not to differently then Naruto and cried. "I've found it, so I'll take my leave!" She patted his head like he was a dog, smiling kindly at the furious boy. But the expression on her face twisted into something expressionless, and Sasuke could have sworn he was staring in a mirror. The hand on his head moved to his forehead, two fingers slowly pushing on his head so it fell back, taking the rest of his body with it. The legs that were tucked neatly under him didn't bend at an odd angle though, it was as if the floor just vanished. Arms spinning slowly, like he was swimming through pudding, he gazed up a his enemy as she remained visible, before a wave of ripples washed her image away.

Now there was only darkness.

TBC

Mouse's Notes: If you couldn't tell by the similarities between the first chapter and this one, this is what happened inside Sasuke-kun's head. The story itself will move forward in the next chapter! ….I love Colt, personally, she's such a psycho with her multiple personalities. But, she adores her Ta-sama! XD That song she was singing was Vash's "Genoside Song" from Trigun!

As was said before, reviews greatly appreciated!


	3. Chilled in MidMotion

**Blood Will Tell **

By Jade Mouse

PG-13 and up, but Not NC-17

Pairings: NaruSasu (XD), NaruSaku (I hate it, personally, but it's needed for the sake of the story, sorry NaruSaku fans, not the story for you), SakuLee (Which I actually like! -), MAYBE KakaIru? Others also

Warnings: Violence, mentioned sex scene, language, peril and woe (aka ANGST)

Also, yaoi haters...just...leave...You have been warned that this is a shonen ai, yaoi, boy/boy, GAY fic. I don't want any complaining, okee?

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed! It made my day!**

I heart you all

Thanks for reading

The story IS still alive!

Let us dance in happiness!

**Chapter 3**

**Chilled in Mid-Motion**

Naruto hated waiting.

If the time it took for his ramen to cook annoyed him, the six hours his rival had been motionless had been excruciatingly painful. He twitched irritably and shifted in his chair again.

Sakura had left ages ago to seek medical attention for herself. She had wandered off, casting glances back at Sasuke leaning heavy and limp off of Naruto's shoulder. Blue eyes turned to the object of his thoughts, frowning slightly.

The strong boy he'd seen everyday for the past three years of Team 7's existence looked so small now, lying in a hospital bed. The slight coloring the prodigy had seemed to seep away under the sheets. The eyes usually so emotionless, but that had been too painful and lost the last time he'd seen them open, were closed now. The blonde shivered, remembering the girl and the fight, and how quickly Sasuke went down. The way violent shivers had gone over the other boy's body, the way his head snapped back before he went limp.

Deep in thought, his tanned, callused fingers found their way to a bit of stray hair hanging in front of his rival's face. Letting his skin brush with Sasuke's in contrast before he tucked the lock to the side, the blonde pondered to himself. His face, usually contorted into a fox like grin, look a more solemn and jaded look.

"You idiot." He muttered into the air. "And you call me stupid." He trailed off for a second, his fingers finally pulling away from Sasuke's skin and clutching the stiff sheets instead. In truth, he didn't really know what he was scolding the other boy for, but it made him feel better about the situation, so he kept at it. "Always acting so sure of yourself, so much better then anyone else…"

"Nice to see you think so highly of him, Naruto." The genin jumped with a start, before turning in his chair and seeing the familiar half covered face of his teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei." The man glanced at the blond in recognition, before turning a solemn gaze on Sasuke.

"How's he been?"

"Hasn't moved since we brought him here…" Naruto muttered, rotating his shoulder until he heard a satisfying crack. He stood, doing the same to the other arm before walking towards the door. "But since you're here now I can finally leave and get a meal. It was torture enough having to stare at Uchiha's face for that long, but add in hospital food and you've got one ticked off Naruto." The fox spun on his heel and walked swiftly down the hallway, trying desperately to rid his mind of the practically dead protégée.

Back in the dull room, Kakashi listened to the footsteps fade away, before he leaned over and placed his hand on his pupil's head. Closing his eyes in concentration, the Jonin reached out with his own chakra to Sasuke's mind, trying desperately to salvage the young boy.

Each mind is different. It's molded into the shape to fit a personality, judging on experiences and views. Given that this was a fairly unknown fact, many medical specialist had gotten lost inside their patient's minds, not only killing themselves, but the poor soul they'd invaded. However, it was found out that those who knew the person better, could travel inside their mind much easier.

He hadn't expected Sasuke's mind to be a maze of hallways, though.

Gritting his teeth, he plunged deep into the darkness, noting bitterly how much evil had consumed the child's mind.

"Get out." Echoed through the corridor. Kakashi turned, and did the exact opposite the voice wanted. He dashed down the tunnel like hallway, rushing past doors that varied being open or closed. "Please leave me alone." He skidded to a stop, his breath coming out in misty clouds. The temperature dropped considerably, and Kakashi rubbed his arms while jerking his head any way he could.

Finally, he saw a small figure huddled against a wall. He relaxed, a painful feeling growing in his gut as he drew closer.

Sasuke sat with his face buried into his knees, his arms wrapped around his ankles.

Reviews wanted and appreciated!

Sorry it took so long for my to update, School's been a bitch….


End file.
